The Future
by MagicalRain
Summary: Kagome's done in the past she now has a daughter. She visits her cousin who lives in a temple full of demons?  Is her cousin the key to finding her daughter's father? A demon from Kagome's Past
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Long time no see everyone. Sorry about that lifes been busy. I've got a year old angel/tyrnat now who fills up most of my time now... but I got a little inspration early and i found time to actually to sit down and write some... Well hope you like it... its just something random

Enjoy!

The Future - Chapter 1

"Once we find the last jewel shard, I'll have to return to my time." Her blue eyes shone with sadness as she stared up at the demon in front of her. "I don't want to leave you." A tear slipped down her cheek as she threw her arms around the his neck.

He embraced her back. "I will find you, I promise you." He tilted her head up so she would meet his gaze. "Time wouldn't come between us, I wont allow it to." His lips settled on hers, sealing his promise.

The built up passion that they had held in check for the last 16 months erupted with that small kiss. Their hands roamed each other's body, discarding clothing. Their bodies molded into each other perfectly.

Neither human nor demon returned to camp that night.

******* Days Later *******

The black shard pulsed in his hand as his eyes met hers. The sad, victorious smile that graced her lips nearly had him fleeing with the shard. He didn't want to lose her, but he didn't have a choice. Their eyes locked and he knew this was what she spent three years of her short human life striving for. He knew that there could ever be another way. "I will find you." He stated as he dropped the black shard into the petite human's hand.

Instantly, the tainted shard pulsed and turned a pinkish-white that seemed to sparkle against her skin. "I've said my good-byes to everyone else, but I don't want to leave you." Again tears streaked her face. "I can't image being without you."

He brushed her tears away with his callused thumb. "I told you, you have nothing to fear. I will find you in your time and we will be together forever then." He pressed his finger gently against her lips as she went to speak. "And yes, I will take care of the kit for you. I will raise him into a fine demon that you'll be proud of, I promise."

"Oh, thank you so much." She threw his arms around his neck and held him tightly.

He pulled back from her. "It's time Kagome, it's time for you to go home. You'll do nothing but farther your pain the longer you wait." He kissed her softly. "I'll miss you everyday for the next five hundred years. Now go." He released her person and took several steps back.

She looked at the shard that glistened against her hand. With the other, she reached for the necklace hidden beneath her clothes. She pulled out the nearly complete Shikon, only a little sliver was missing from the marble.

He saw her smile up at him. It was the saddest smile and it took everything in him not to wrap her in his arm, to comfort her. He gave her a slight nod of encouragement but didn't break eye contact. He watched as both her hand came around the Shikon, the shard pressed against the bigger piece.

Light flared around her, and he was forced to look away. When he looked back she was gone. She was gone.

******* 2 Years Later *******

Kagome lay in her bed, not wanting to get up. But she had to get breakfast ready, before Amaya woke up. Her daughter would be up in about 30 minutes. "Come on, Kagome you can do this." Giving herself encouragement, she slipped out from under her covers and quickly dressed.

Breakfast was just about done when Amaya came into the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Kagome smiled softly, Amaya reminded her so much of her father in the mornings.

Amaya's shoulder-length black hair was everywhere and her bangs stuck up in every direction. Her skin was fair and lacked all baby acne that she'd seen other toddlers have. Her eyes however, were Kagome's, a swirling spectrum of blue. Her purple flowered pajamas seemed to only enhance her eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Kagome smiled down at her daughter. When she returned from the _Past,_ Kagome had nearly gone insane with loneliness until she found out she had been pregnant. Her pregnancy had forced her out of the depression she was sinking into. Amaya had been her blessing, a gift from the _Past_.

The toddler nodded slightly before jumping onto the table with a yawn that showed her tiny fangs.

She had gotten teeth by the time she was three months and had started walking by the time she was nine months. By the time Amaya was eleven months she was talking in broken sentences. Now, at a year and three months, the toddler could jump nearly as high as Kagome was tall. Kagome had been impressed and sometimes had to remind herself that her daughter was half-demon.

Kagome severed breakfast as Amaya made herself comfortable. "Amaya, I talked to my cousin last night." She watched as Amaya cocked her head to the side, listening. "She and her husband just got a new place and with her excepting, she could use some help around the house. So she asked if we wouldn't come visit for a while. How does that sound?"

"Where? I don't want to!" Amaya pouted, stuffing another bite into her mouth.

Kagome sighed. _'Stubborn, just like her father.'_ "Amaya a change of scenery will be good and it will only be for a couple months. Then we'll be back home. I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun."

"No." Amaya all but growled.

"We will be leaving this afternoon. We'll be riding on the train."

That got Amaya's attention. "Train? Really?"

"Oh, yes. You'll love how fast it moves." Kagome smiled, the battle had been won.

Kagome carried Amaya through the crowd train station. Their luggage had been loaded already, with the help of the taxi driver. All but one carry-on bag the hung over her other shoulder.

She could sense Amaya's discomfort at being around so many people. It wasn't that she hadn't tried socializing her young daughter; it was more of Amaya's preference. She had never gotten along with others that well and normal human's had tendency of being uncomfortable around her. It was like they could sense something dangerous in the young girl.

"Almost to the train Amaya." Kagome felt her nod against her shoulder.

A few minutes later Kagome was climbing onto the train and finding them small isolated spot next to the window. She set Amaya down. "The train should be setting off here soon. I'm sure you'll enjoy watching the scenery fly by. We should be getting to Tokyo in about an hour." Digging through their carry-on bag, she pulled out a bag Beef Jerky. Holding apiece out to her daughter, she smiled as Amaya gnawed on it.

******* 2 hours later *******

The train had had a delayed start and it ended up taking two hours to get to Tokyo. Amaya had fallen asleep with her head on Kagome's lap. She didn't budge as the train rolled to a stop and everyone started unloading.

Easily, Kagome maneuvered Amaya onto one shoulder and her carry-on bag onto her opposite shoulder and made her way from the train. She hadn't even taken several steps from the train when she heard her name being called. She easily pinpointed, the person that belonged to the voice and she smiled broadly.

A woman with ear-length brown hair, brown eyes and a swollen stomach was slowly pushing her way through the crowd. A young man with black, slicked back hair by was right beside her.

"Keiko! It's good to see you!" She waved as best she could at them while make her way towards them.

The pregnant woman managed the closest thing to a hug that they could share. "You're looking good Kagome and this angel must be Amaya." She cooed over the sleeping child for a moment. "Can I hold her?"

"Not right now. Once she wakes up though, I don't see a problem." Kagome watched her cousin's silent husband. He had been staring at them with an unreadable expression on his face, since they had reached them. "You must be Yusuke. I've heard so much about you." She gently grabbed his attention. The unreadable expression quickly changed to something more guarded.

"My pleasure. I've heard lots about you too." He sent a gentle look at his wife. "Keiko's been excited since you agreed to come." He started to move away. "Let's get your luggage and get the hell out of here. Sound ok to you ladies?"

Kagome nodded and Keiko and her followed Yusuke to the luggage. "How many bags you got?"

"Amaya has three, I just have one."

Yusuke nodded and spent the next 15 minutes finding Kagome's bags. "Come on, let's get out of here." He easily carried the bags as Kagome and Keiko followed him to the car.

Traffic was heavier in Tokyo then Kyoto, which gave the girls plenty of time to check up. Once they had cleared the city limits it was smooth sailing.

"I hope you don't mind walking a bit. I inherited my master temple when she past away. She valued her privacy so much that she built a temple deep in the hills. But don't worry it has electricity and everything that." Yusuke explained as he turned the car on to a dirt road.

Kagome smiled. "It sound wonderful, Yusuke. I was raised as a Shrine Maiden on my family's Shinto Shrine." She took a small note at the fact Yusuke's energy seemed to spike as the drove deeper into the forest. She also noticed as they passed through a barrier that seemed to pulse with happiness at Yusuke's return.

Yusuke pulled the car into a makeshift parking space, near the base of the stairs. "Sorry about all the stairs, Genkia was a bit of a fitness freak." His voice was gentle as he spoke of the old woman. "Once you get use to it, its not so bad."

"It had more steps then my shrine every had, by the looks of it. Do you need any help with the luggage?" Kagome question as he went to the trunk.

"He can do it, Kagome, don't worry. Remember, you're here as our guest." Keiko slipped her arm around Kagome's free one. "Beside you have Amaya to carry," She guided her cousin away from the car and towards the steps. "We should start, it's taking me longer and longer to get up these the farther along I get." She smiled softly and rubbed her free hand over her belly.

Kagome smiled. "Ya, I remember that feeling." She laughed lightly. "And now look, I'm still carrying her." With that, they started up the steps.

Keiko sighed heavily as she finally reached the top. She had had to stop twice on the way up, and even with the breaks she was still panting.

"You should go lay down. You look spent." Yusuke smiled at her, but quickly cut her off as she tried to protest. "No buts. Off to bed with you, your cousin is in safe hands. Yukina here and so is Kurama, so I think between the four of us we can figure everything out."

"Ok, I'm trusting you." She was tired and wouldn't fight her husband on the matter. "I'll see you in a little while Kagome." Keiko hugged her awkwardly, before disappearing through the temple doors.

Kagome turned towards Yusuke. "So do I get the grand tour?"

"Of course and I'll give you some background on the land too." He started walking before stopping. "Oh, do you want to lay her down?"

Kagome shook her head. "No thank you. Actually, its time she woke up." She glanced down at her precious bundle. "Amaya, it time to wake up."

Slowly Amaya opened her eyes, though she didn't raise her head. "No."

"Oh no, you need to see around here too." Kagome knelt, and placed Amaya gently on her feet. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with one hand as the other captured Kagome's. Kagome glanced at Yusuke. "Ok, we're ready."

Nodding Yusuke continued walk around the side of the temple. "These are the gardens, you'll find plenty of herbs in there, most for healing proposes. Usually this is where we find Kurama. He can't ever seem to get enough of plants." They continued walking. Around the back of the temple was an open field, bordered by a thick, dense forest. "These are the training fields. These lands were once used to train the spiritually gifted. These grounds hold many memories and way too much power, in my opinion. This is where I first met Genkia."

Kagome nodded. She could feel energy coming off the ground in wave. Many battles and many deaths had happened on these grounds, she could tell. "What about the forest?" She could feel a dark energy coming from the shady woods.

"Never go to the forest." Yusuke tone was somber and his expression was hard. "It's untamed and filled with dangers." He ended the conversation by continuing his trek. "That's the training dojo. Kuwabara and I spend most of our time there when I'm not at work, or when he's not in school." The building was of decent size and it was easy to see that a few holes had been patched.

They continued the tour. Yusuke showed her the hot springs and the waterfall that fed the springs. The game room, which Amaya was drawn to instantly, the weapons room, the storage room, kitchen, dinning room and finally the living room where Kurama and Yukina were sitting.

"I was wondering when I'd run into you guys." Yusuke smirked sitting down. "I wanted to introduce you to Keiko's cousin. This is Kagome and Amaya." He turned towards his Kagome. "This is Kurama and Yukina. Yukina took over as a kind of caretaker since Genkia passed."

Kagome was shocked to say the least. Not one, but two demon's sat before her. She felt Amaya move to stand behind her, unsure. _'Well, this is an interesting turn of events.'_ "It's a pleasure to meet you both." She bowed to them in greeting.

"There is no need for formalities here. We are all family here."

The demon that had spoke was Yukina. The energy coming from her was both warm and cool all at the same time. The dominant feeling being the coolness that told the priestess that Yukina's main attribute was ice. The warm that radiated from her energy, just like fire, gave the demon her warm, caring nature.

Kagome's eyes sweep over the redheaded demon… or rather he was an avatar. Now that she looked closer, she could tell he had two souls. A human soul and demon soul, but that seemed at peace inside the one body. Actually, it surprised her to find that the human soul was actually the dominant soul over the body. The demon part of him felt like that of a fox demon and Kagome couldn't help but smile. She would have to watch her step around him.

"Thank you, I believe that I'll will feel very at home here." She gave a radiant smile, before turning serious. "But I feel that I should be honest with all of you." She glanced at Yusuke.

"I saw the look that you gave me at the train station. I believe I should explain." She sat across the table from them and Amaya quickly climbed onto her lap. Now that her daughter was in full view of the Yukina and Kurama, she watched a surprised look cross each of their face.

"To verify what you already know, yes Amaya is a half-demon. Yes, I do know what about demons."

Amaya growled softy as the others stared at her. Crossing her small arms, her eyes narrowed into cat-like slits as she glared at the three other occupants.

"And I'm sure you can all tell that my own energy isn't quiet normal either."

"Ok, I'll bite," Yusuke smirked. "What are you? You're human, I can tell that much at least."

"Wait, my I guess," Kurama spoke up, his once green eyes now a deep sexual gold. "You are a priestess, are you not?"

Kagome could feel the demon spirit inside the redhead come to life and she felt the human soul step back purposely. "Yes, that's actually what I'm. Though I don't believe I have made your acquaintance spirit fox. Who are you?"

Kurama's lips curled into a smirk. "Well, it's not everyday that a powerful priestess want an introduction." He paused for a moment. "I'm an Youko Kurama and the other with this body is Shuuichi Minomino, together we are simple Kurama. Now, why haven't you tried to destroy us?"

Kagome laughed. "Well, that would be hypocritical of me now wouldn't it? I mean think about it. I mated to a demon of my own free will and gave him a beautiful, healthy daughter." She leveled the avatar with an even stare. "I promise you, I am no threat."

He smirked. "Point taken." His golden eyes reverted back to forest green. "Please forgive my other half."

"There is nothing wrong with knowing the people who stay with you. Especially, when demons and priestess are usually enemies." She smiled softly. "Anymore questions?"

"Does Keiko know?" Yusuke voiced, eyeing Kagome carefully. "Does she have anything to worry about with her pregnancy? I mean I have demon blood and she obviously comes from a holy background."

Kagome shook her head. "I believe that if there was going to be a problem, there would have been one already. She will be fine, I sure."

"I have a question." Yukina spoke up softly. "Amaya is half-demon correct?" At Kagome's nod, she continued. "What her demon half?"

"Fire demon." Amaya answered, before her mother. "Half fire, half holy."

Kagome nodded. "That's right."

They continued chatted and questioning each other through out the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: You guys are going to hate me for this, but that ok… hope you enjoy.

O please do review!

******* Chapter 2 *******

Kagome woke refreshed and feeling renewed. A feeling she hadn't had since leaving the _Past_ and if felt wonderful. She could feel her energy amplified by the demons that were at the temple and couldn't help the urge to send her energy out and feel each in turn.

The first she came in contact was, of course, Amaya. The little girl's energy quickly allowed Kagome's energy to wrap her in a peacefully embrace. The next energy she found was that of Kurama's. Their two souls seem to swirl with uncertainty, but within a couple minutes they had relax some. They allowed her energy to mingle, just a bit mind you, with theirs. The third one was Yukina's, who surprised her with her warm, trusting greeting. The ice demon, allowed Kagome's energy to swirl around hers. Then, Kagome found Yusuke's and Keiko's energies. Yusuke greeted her with reserve, though Keiko's seem to spike with friendship.

She smiled. She couldn't help it. Finally, she had found somewhere where she was truly happy.

******* A Few Days Later *******

Amaya sat next to Yusuke, fully absorbed in the game they were playing. Kuwabara, who had stopped by yesterday to spend the weekend with them, sat just behind them. Every once in awhile, Kuwabara would give Amaya a hint that would cause Yusuke to curse as his characters hit points dropped.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Her daughter seemed to be adjusting well to her new environment. Yusuke, Kagome noticed, had taken a particular care to make sure Amaya always had something to do. Kurama had stared teaching Amaya the different herbs, and their uses, which were in the garden, well Yukina made sure they were all fed and taken care of.

"I'm going to go mediate. Will you guys be ok?" Kagome announced, as she stood.

"Ok." Amaya's simple reply came, though she didn't look up from her game. Kaogme smiled, and headed towards the training field.

Kagome sat cross-legged in the center of the field, her hands resting on her knees. Taking three deep, cleansing breathes, she allowed herself drive into herself, sinking deeper into mediation.

It always surprised her to find that the jewel, though no longer apart of her body, was still apart of her. She could still analyze and direct the power as she did her own. It was considerably harder yes, but she was still capable of it.

Kurama stood close to the temple as he watched the priestess mediate. Youko didn't trust, didn't want her around here. Shuichi however, thought differently. He liked her, even craved her. They did agree on one thing though; she was not at all what she seemed. She was hiding something, but not lying to anyone as far as Youko could tell. She would redirect.

That's why he was watching her now. He was waiting for her to slip, to make a mistake and prove Youko right. Shuichi thought the demon was wrong.

He watched her closely and his eyes widen at what he saw. Pink flames licked at the priestess skin, wrapping around her like a second skin. The flames seemed to continue to grow, the longer she mediated, there seemed to be no end to her power.

What he couldn't understand is why he couldn't feel the endless power. Don't get him wrong, yes; he could feel her power, just not all of it. It made no sense him.

After watching for several more minutes, he decided there was nothing else to see. After all, he could not bring himself to reach his energy out towards hers. He didn't want to chance purification.

He turned, heading back inside. The door closed behind him… and everything went dark as something wrapped around his eyes, mouth, and body.

******* At the border of the Worlds *******

His third eye glowed darkly beneath his bandana and his frown darkened. "How…?" His red eyes widened, as his Jagan found a deep, dark aura that surrounded Genkia's temple.

The Jagan glowed and his heart skipped a beat. Inside the black aura his eye, could find bits of holy energy fighting back. There was no denying that the holy energy was beginning to become overwhelmed.

For the first time in 500 hundred years he was scared he wouldn't be fast enough.

******* Inside the temple *******

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Amaya struggled against the webs that bounded them. They watched as the door slid open and several large, black spiders entered the room, dragging Kurama behind them.

Kuwabara's muffled scream sounded as one of the spider's started crawling up his legs, its fang dripping with poison.

"That's enough my pet." A silk voice sounded throughout out the room, echoing off the walls. A man appeared then. He was elegant looking. His long black hair fell in waves behind him that nearly touched the ground. His pale skin was flawless beneath the baboon pelt he wore and his eyes shone like fresh spilt blood.

He moved so he was standing in front of Amaya. Ignoring, the muffle protest of the others in the room, he reached out and gently stroked her face. "You look just like your mother… though I can see much of your father in you too." He quickly withdrew his hand as sparks leaped from Amaya's skin, burning his hand.

The demon looked at his palm. "Perhaps you have more of your mother in you?" Then he was gone.

Amaya glared at her bonds. She could hear the others struggling to get out.

"_To use your fire, Amaya, you must concentrate. You must push the holy part of your energy to back of your mind while pulling your flame forward."_

She remembered the words her mother had spoken often to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just like she had seen her mother do and then concentrate on her flame, trying to draw it forward.

It seemed like forever before she opened her eyes again, but when she did, her eyes had swirled with red, and flames danced around her person as she freed herself from her prison. In a quick movement, before the spiders could over come their fear of the fire, she slashed her claws down Yusuke prison, freeing him.

She smiled. Yusuke would help her, they all would.

******* Training field *******

Kagome was still deep in her mediation, but wasn't completely blind to the outside world. She could feel her energy becoming more potent and dangerous. The barrier, her energy threw up a barrier and she could feel it being poked and prodded. She could hear it snapping angrily and she could feel the Shikon tremble, half in fear and half in excitement.

Knowing there was trouble, she navigated her way back quickly through the halls of her energy, trying to reach the surface. As she got closer to the surface, she could smell the stench of poison in the air.

She broke through the surface of energy and her eyes snapped open. She was greeted by eyes the color of blood and she froze. His face was only a foot away from her, nearly brushing her barrier.

"I'm so glad you remember me, priestess." He smiled almost caringly. "You don't have any idea at how much I'm missed you these past 500 years." He stood to his full height before holding his hand out. "May I?"

Snapping out of her stupor, Kagome rose to her feet without help. "What do you want Naraku? Why are you here?" Her voice steady as she spoke and her eyes held a defiant light.

Naraku smiled and dropped his hand. He looked at her for several seconds before speaking. "The Jewel of Four Souls and, of course you, that is once I kill that pest demon of yours." He reached his hand up; the barrier snapped with energy but did not stop his hand as he rested on her cheek.

"How?" Her eyes widened with shock as his hand rested on her cheek. "How can you…?" She backed away. If her powers didn't work on him, she was powerless and valuable.

Naraku chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, I does sting a bit, but otherwise your power is pointless. After that final battle, you hadn't destroyed like you thought… I like thought. I stead I discovered this unique little gift." He paused and stared at her before he smiled darkly. "Holy energy has no effort on me for the most part. Why do you think it went extinct 500 year ago?"

"You monster!"

"I know."

******* Inside the Temple *******

"Kuwabara take Amaya and find the girls. Me and Kurama will head outside." Yusuke ordered as he rushed out the door, Kurama hard on his heels.

"Right." Kuwabara turned to where Amaya had been standing only to find her gone. "Shit!" He rushed down the hall. He looked for the small girl as well as Yukina and Keiko.

It didn't take him long to find where Yukina and Keiko were. He quickly disposed of the spiders outside Keiko's room; the door was a solid sheet of ice. "Yukina! Keiko! You girls ok in there?" Kuwabara hollered through the ice.

"Kazuma? Is that you?" Yukina's voice sounded from the other side.

"Ya. It's safe now. Can you let me in?" The human watched as the ice that covered the door began to recede until he was able to open it. Kuwabara slid open the door and was greeted by Yukina.

Her eyes glowed with any ice light. "Kazuma, what happened?"

He shook his head. "Don't know for sure. Are you safe? How's Keiko?"

"I'm fine Kuwabara. Thanks." Keiko was wrapped in a blanket. "Where's everyone else? Where are Kagome and Amaya?"

Kuwabara sighed. "Kagome was outside and Amaya was suppose to be with me, but I think she followed Yusuke. Now, that I know you girls are safe I'll going to go help." He gestured towards the door. "Just seal this back up after I leave. Ok?"

He's sense screamed at him to hurry, to move faster. He could barely feel any holy power at all from the temple ground and that scared him. He knew he was getting close though; the forest was starting to thin out.

A scream reached his ears. It was a bloodcurdling scream of fear. He saw nothing but red for a moment, it was a child's scream.

He leaped out of the trees and on to the battlefield. He could see one of Naraku's puppets battling with the others and one tentacle was aimed for a small child. The reaction was quicker then the race to the temple, he knew. It took him maybe a millisecond, before he was standing in front of the child, the tentacle burnt to ash.

The others knew nothing about these puppets, but he did. He knew the quickest way to insure its destruction was to destroy the body that sat upon the withering mass of tentacles. Moving with only the speed he possessed, he sliced the puppet in half.

The puppet's massive body dissolved into nothing as a small wooden figure, with a single hair wrapped around it, fell to the ground. But, he wasn't done yet. His ruby eyes swept over the destroyed training field, until his eyes landed on a black and purple swirling mass.

"Hiei, wait!"

He paused and Kurama's voice. "What?" He all but growled out.

"You can't go in there. That's nothing but pure poison, you'll die."

Hiei whipped around grabbing Kurama by the collar of his shirt, drawing him close to his face. "Is the Priestess Kagome in there or not?" The Jagan, who had long since burned through the bandanna glared down at the avatar.

"How do you know her?" Kurama was surprised. But it was Amaya who answered Hiei's question.

"Mama." Amaya looked at Hiei, then pointed at the poisonous mass. "Mama."

Hiei nodded at her, before turning back to Kurama. "If a hair on her head is harmed, it'll be your head." His was gone in a burst of speed.

******* Inside the swirling Mass *******

Kagome knelt, her energy almost drained. Between purifying the miasma and turning to keep the jewel under control, she was draining. With Naraku so close, the evil within the jewel strengthened, trying to break its guardian.

"How much can you handle, Priestess? How much before your massive supply of energy is spent?" Naraku cooed in Kagome's ear, before drawing his tongue along her earlobe. "Hmmm… delicious."

She trembled and withdrew; she couldn't find the energy to do much more. "Leave me alone." Her words were strong, but her voice was weak.

Naraku chuckled. "Now why would I do that?" He taunted.

"Because she asked nicely." Another voice interrupted. "Or because I'll make you. Take your pick, it make no difference to me." Hiei stepped into through the poison, and standing close to Kagome.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? Why if it isn't the imiko? What a pleasant surprise." Naraku stepped back. "Come to save the day have you?"

"Hn." Hiei's energy spiked, and black flames licked at his skin. Continuing to let his energy raise, the miasma start to become aflame.

Naraku's eyes narrowed at the flame. "Very well. You have won this battle, but the war is far from over. We will meet again." With a burst of miasma, he was gone.

Hiei knelt next to Kagome, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Kagome looked up into his ruby red eyes and couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes. "It's you." She threw herself into his chest, burying her face into his tank top. "God, how I missed you," she all but whispered, as bathed in his scent.

"I know, I've missed you too." He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He didn't even care when the flames disappeared and everyone came running over. He just held her, and let her cry herself to sleep.

"Mama?" The child's voice caused him to look up.

"She will be fine. She's just tired." He reassured. "Are you ok?" Hiei could see she had a scratch on one of her cheeks.

She nodded before reaching into Kagome's back pocket. She pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, she looked it over before pointing. "Daddy." Then showed Hiei the picture.

It was a picture taken 500 years ago beneath the God Tree. A much younger Hiei stood in it, his arm wrapped around Kagome's waist possessively as she leaned into him. They both look happy, almost carefree.

Hiei nodded. "Yes. But what is your name?" He stared at the little girl warmly.

"I'm Amaya, Daddy." Then she hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

The End

Author's note: Yes I know… I'm evil… I might continue it might not… who knows. Though you are luck to have this. My son turned the computer off on me when I was done and before I had a chance to save… but thanks to Words recovery program I didn't have to type it all over. Yay! See ya!


End file.
